The Hidden Sunshine
by Rosella123 the girl on wings
Summary: this is when Seth imprints on Bella's cousin five years after Breaking Dawn. nothing much is from Vampire diaries except some concepts.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It is five years since Renesme's birth. This story follows the life of Krystal Stark, Bella's cousin who is a doppelganger – a new species in their world. Krystal lives with her mother and Bella's aunt- Julia and her elder brother Drew who is a hunter but when the Volturis and others come to know about her existence, they want her. Now, after her mother gets to know about her, she sends her to live in Forks with Charlie. Here, she is under the protection of the Cullen's. Seth Clearwater hasn't yet imprinted but when he sees her for the first time, he imprints on her. She has some gifts as well like she can show her thoughts to someone like Renesme; she can also hear someone's thoughts if their skin is in contact with her, she can also stop someone exposing their gifts on her. Due to these gifts, she is in danger from the Volturis and some others. Read out how Seth's love story starts with her and how he protects her from everyone.

**_No more summaries. Just dig in the story. _**

**_Please post an awesome review and I'll keep writing some more twilight fanfics._**

**_Thank you_**.


	2. 2 To Forks from Mystic Falls

To Forks?

I was packing for my journey to Forks and everything was going almost fine except the only fact that I was leaving my mom and my elder brother Drew alone in the city and was going to live with my uncle Charlie and one of my most favorite cousins- Bella. I was thinking about my niece Nessie and her werewolf boyfriend Jacob who used to be a good friend of mine. She was just five and had a boyfriend; isn't it quite fascinating? Actually unlike me because I was sixteen and had never had even one affair. Mom knew that it was dangerous for me to live in Mystic Falls, my very own birth city because of those vampires and other species behind me.

"Honey, you're done?" Mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, mom. Just putting my accessories and my laptop." I replied. "Where's Drew?"

"He's gone to the Mystical Falls meeting. Do it fast. Your flight is in half an hour and Edward is going to receive you at the airport." Mom said and I rushed downstairs to her.

"He's come here?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. We all know that leaving you alone is so very dangerous." Mom said.

"Have Nessie, Bella and the others also come?" I asked excited.

"No not all of them. Just Nessie, Jacob and Edward will be there." Mom replied.

"Time to see some fun fights." I thought to myself.

"I love you a lot Kris. Don't trouble Charlie and have fun with them. I'll stay in touch with you." Mom said and kissed my forehead.

"Mom, I'm still in the house not in the plane or on the airport." I said and now we both went to the car and then straight to the airport. My heart was throbbing because it was to be my first time ever staying without mom for more than a month. Mom had told me that she would visit me later when the situation out here gets in control. So the question out here was that how long this situation would take to come under control?

It was a half an hour ride straight to the airport where I first spotted Jacob, who looked like he hadn't grown up and on his side as always was Nessie who had a shoot in her growth. She now looked as if she was just around my age. The last time I saw her, she looked like she was twelve then. It was just a year since then. Edward came to my sight at last. First of all Nessie came to hug me. She wrapped her warmest bear hug around me.

"Kris, how are you?"She asked.

"I'm good, Ness and what's up with you? Started going to high school?" I asked her.

"Yep. First year in all." She replied and got away. Now Jacob hugged me tightly.

"I can't breathe Jake. I need some air." I said.

"True. You're somewhat near a human not somewhat near like a wolf or a leech. That's why you don't even stink." Jacob taunted Edward indirectly.

"Ha ha so funny, isn't it dog?" Edward said and I started laughing because I knew that this whole drama would be continuing till I didn't fall asleep or Nessie doesn't stop them. Mom started taking out her sentiments for me and started weeping.

"Mom, either you stop crying or I'm not going to Forks." I made up my condition.

"Why don't you let me get sentimental even for a second?" she asked.

"You'll spoil your make up if you don't stop crying." I replied.

"Okay, go now. The announcement has been made. Love you and don't fall in any trouble. If you can, then don't miss me 'cause I know it's your first time staying without me. See ya. Bye." Mom said.

"Promise me that you'll not weep after this and take care of Drew. Please see that he eats properly and you too." I said, hugged her and then came the time of departure.

**(IN FORKS, SOME HOURS LATER)**

"Is none of you really tired?" I asked because by now I really needed a bed to sleep.

"Nope. None of us." Edward said.

"Not even Nessie?" I asked.

"Not even Nessie." Nessie said. I was feeling a little bit tensed because Mom was alone in Mystic Falls. It was then a car ride to Uncle Charlie's house where the whole Cullen family was sitting in the living room.

"Hey people!" I said and got in. I saw two new faces in between all maybe I knew them because I had seen them in Nessie and Bella's facebook albums. They were Jacob's friends Quil and Embry.

"Hey Kris!" everyone said.

"Rosalie, there's your competition." Alice said and came to hug me. I got to the sofa and I was like dead tired by now. I dropped on Embry's side.

"Hey! You're Krystal, right?" he asked.

"Yep but I'm in the habit of being called Kris. You could call me that." I replied.

"So you're Kris and I'm Embry. You free tomorrow?" he asked.

"She's my niece, young man." Charlie said. We all laughed on him.

"I guess I better want to sleep. Could I have a look at your room Bella?" I said because I knew that the room in which I was to live till mom didn't come to Forks was previou**s**ly Bella's. I then followed Bella upstairs to her past room. She opened a wooden nut brown colored door. The room that I got in had blue colored walls and nothing more than a large wardrobe, a bed and a cupboard for my books with some shelves. It was an exact opposite of my room at my own home in Mystic Falls but I could adjust because I had full access to this room to change it as I wanted to change it. Although I was tired but I laid out every possible thing that I had and wanted to be in my new room. Fortunately, they had the printer out there as I needed. I dropped on the bed because of the tiredness after an hour that I took in changing the room though it wasn't still all done. My books and other stuff were still left. I slept peacefully till some hours and then I had Nessie and Bella digging up into my things and this was what I hated the most but because I was sleeping I ignored them.

In the morning, when I woke up, Charlie had gone to work and Bella was in the house with Nessie. A fun day was waiting for me to spend with my cousin and her daughter. I went up straight to the kitchen where Bella was making Nessie eat her breakfast forcibly and she was protesting not to eat. They both felt like I was seeing a mirror of me and mom. Alice and Edward came a little later when I had gotten ready. She stopped on the door and so did Edward. I didn't understand the reason of it.

"She's got a vision again." Bella said.

"Alice, is it a new dress for me?" Nessie asked.

"You'll get it in a few minutes." I replied.

"No way. This isn't possible, Alice." Edward said.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Just nothing. Let…let it go." Alice replied.

"C'mon, tell us Alice." I said. Just as I stopped my sentence, my cell buzzed in my pocket. Alice winced and Edward stared at my cell. The call was from Mom and I was so happy that she called me.

"It's mom. I'll just attend it." I said and took the call.

"Hey honey, how you are?" she asked and her voice seemed really depressed and I could make it out really well.

"Hey mommy. I missed you. How's Drew? Where's he?" I asked.

"He's…he's fine. Don't worry." She said.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked.

"He… he can't talk right now…" and mom started sobbing on the cell.

"Mom, what happened? Tell me fast. I want to talk to him. Maybe, if it's possible then whenever he can." I replied.

"He'll not be able to talk to you." She said.

"Why? Is he alright? Tell me mom?" I asked and now I was totally blown off because I didn't know what had gone wrong with my very own brother. Then I heard someone else taking the cell. It was Tracey, my best friend and my brother's girlfriend in Mystic Falls.

"Kris?" her voice also seemed in the same condition.

"Trace, tell me where is bro? I want to talk to him and why is mom crying? What is the reason?" I asked.

"The Volturis came and then a fight followed. Drew got trapped and they were around to kill him when Dylan came in between to save him but Drew's really critical. Doctors say that anything can happen." She said.

"What?" I shouted.

"Yes and that is why Julia was crying." She said.

"I'll be coming back to Mystic Falls. Take care of mom and don't let her lose hope." I said.

"No. you aren't coming back. You have to stay in Forks. Drew wanted you to be safe and you have to be there, okay?" she said.

"No, I'm coming back. You can't stop me." I shouted.

"Kris, please stay there sweetie. Promise me you'll not try to come back till I don't tell you to." Mom said.

"But mom…"

"I don't want you back in Mystic Falls. And promise me you won't ever try to come back." Mom said and till now I was in tears.

"Mom…"

"I love you, honey and you've made me this promise. Never break this promise ever." She said and hung up the call. Nessie was standing behind me and she hugged me. I was feeling so guilty that it felt like I had tried to kill my brother myself. This feeling was so bad and now to top it mom had made me promise that I would not go back to my city. Could anything be worse than this right now? Drew had fallen in trouble, deep trouble because of me, only because he wanted to save me. Mom could lose her son because of me, Tracey could lose her love because of me, my brother's troop could lose their leader because of me and most of all, and I could lose my very own brother. I was feeling like I had just lost my brother. Everyone was trying to make me feel better but everything was making me feel even worse now. I really wished that there was someone who could make me feel better and take out this guilt inside my heart.


End file.
